Recordações do Caminho
by Melusin Kinomoto
Summary: Shonen-ai sobre Touya, Yukito e Yue. Se passa 10 anos após a captura das cartas e a história acontece em um só dia.Enquanto Yukito espera o retorno de Touya de uma viagem, este recorda o início do relacionamento a 3.Faz parte de uma triologia em andamento
1. Chapter 1

**Recordações do Caminho**

**Autor: Melusin Kinomoto**

**N/A: SCC pertence a Clamp**

*********************  
Cap. 1_ A longa espera

Um smoking totalmente branco, feito especialmente para a ocasião, estava estendido sobre a cama de casal, já com um cravo vermelho na lapela. Ao lado, alongava-se um outro bem mais tradicional, preto, parecendo ter o dobro do tamanho do primeiro. Este ostentava um cravo branco e recém colhido. Uma das pernas da calça escura repousava com displicência sobre a parte inferior do outro traje como se fossem amantes em momentos de descontração.  
Do banheiro ouvia-se o barulho de um chuveiro potente e um suave cantarolar.

_"For nobody else  
Gave me a thrill  
With all your faults  
I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you…"_

No quarto um telephone começa a tocar, cessam os outros sons e um corpo muito branco e nu sai de dentro do banheiro. Sem se importar em respingar água por todos os lados, o homem corre pelo quarto gelado, atirando-se sobre o aparelho enquanto a água começa a empossar-se a seus pés arruinando o carpete.

_ Alô?!  
_ Como vai Yukito?  
_ Ah! Olá Sakura, é bom te ouvir...  
_ Ué... não parece... que vozinha decepcionada é essa?  
_O que é isso Sakura! Você sabe o quanto estamos ansiosos por ver vocês.  
_ Hum! Então porque aquele suspiro? Estava esperando outra ligação?  
_ Na verdade, achei que pudesse ser seu irmão. Ele devia ter chegado a cerca de meia hora. Como o Tou-ya costuma ser muito pontual eu sempre fico apavorado quando ele se atrasa. Eu sou muito bobo mesmo.  
_Fique calmo, Yukito! Tenho certeza que ele já deve estar chegando.  
_Tem razão Sakura! Desculpe minha precipitação. Mas e então, onde vocês estão?  
_Chegamos há duas horas. Já estamos aqui na casa do Papai. Shaoran está no banho e papai está fazendo um chá para Tomoyo e tia Sonomi, enquanto nos acomodamos.  
_E minhas sobrinhas?  
_ Ah! Estão montadas de cavalinho no Kero. Ele vai ficar aqui com elas. Sabe ele tem se saído uma excelente babá. Desde que Nadeshico nasceu eu nunca mais tive que me preocupar em levá-lo escondido na bolsa. Basta não esquecer de voltar com um lanchinho.  
_Que maravilha Sakura! Mal dá pra acreditar nessa nova versão do Kérberos. Mas me diga, você quer que passemos aí pra apanhar vocês?  
_ Não precisa Yukito. Tia Sonomi mandou uma limousine nos pegar. Depois, nós somos muitos para caber no carro do Touya.  
_ É verdade. Aliás, como o Tou-ya também está chegando de viagem é melhor deixar ele se preparar com toda a calma quando chegar.  
_ É mesmo.

Ficam conversando mais um tempo sobre Hong Kong e a primeira viagem de avião das meninas.

_Sakura! Você já desfez as malas minha filha?  
_ Ai, ai, ai... ainda não... calma Papai. Espera só mais um pouquinho...  
_ Bem Sakura, estou vendo que é melhor nós deixarmos pra bater papo na festa. Termine de se acomodar e descanse um ouço antes da viagem. Daqui a pouco já estará na hora de se aprontar e não quero vê-la cansada hoje.  
_ Tá. Então até logo Yukito. Um beijinho.  
_ Pra você também Sakura. Fique bem bonita. Até mais!

Yukito volta o fone para o gancho e só então percebe o corpo arrepiado de frio.

_Puxa! Tá gelado! Deve estar fazendo menos de zero grau!

Volta correndo para o banheiro e torna a ligar o chuveiro, não sem antes olhar em direção ao relógio na parede.

16:00  
_ Mas onde é que você está Tou-ya?

*****************************

A vários quilômetros dali.

_ MAS QUE DROGA!!! Além de tudo, o Yukito agora deu pra ficar pendurado ao telefone. Como sempre o celular também não atende! Aposto que nem sabe aonde deixou! E a bateria do meu já está acabando...

Volta para o saguão do aeroporto em absoluto estado de frustração. Nos letreiros apenas uma mensagem: Vôos cancelados devido ao mau tempo.

_ Maldita nevasca! Logo hoje!

Poderia tentar pegar um táxi até a outra cidade, mas ninguém queria sair com um tempo tão ruim. Lá fora o céu mostrava-se escuro como um breu. Olhando ao redor só consegue ver as pessoas com cara de desânimo, já procurando lugares pra se acomodar e passar a noite que chegaria.

_ Eu tenho que sair daqui!

De repente seus olhos vão de encontro a única solução possível. Mais animado dirige-se ao balcão deserto.

_Olá! Tem alguém pra atender aqui?

*****************************

16: 55.

_Meu Deus! Onde ele pode estar até agora?

Na sala de estar, Yukito anda de um lado para o outro, inconformado com a demora de seu amado.

_Ele deveria estar aqui a uma eternidade! Como pode ainda não ter chegado? E hoje é um dia tão importante pra nós!

Caminha até a janela na esperança de vê-lo chegando, mas só enxerga o reflexo da mesa de jantar onde os pratos e até dois candelabros estão dispostos à espera de um jantar muito especial. Preparou seu prato favorito pensando em como ele costuma chegar faminto destas viagens de trabalho. Imaginou-o chegando com tempo de sobra, trazendo talvez uma garrafa de champanhe. Arrumariam-se juntos, desceriam e jantariam absortos um no outro, sem prestar real atenção à comida. Então beberiam o champanhe e dançariam juntinhos ao som de These foolish things... dançar com 'seu' Tou-ya sempre fora uma das maiores alegrias de sua vida.

_ É... pelo jeito devo me dar por satisfeito se ele ao menos chegar a tempo de comparecer à recepção. Poxa! Mas ele podia ao menos ter ligado!

Lembra-se então de algo que já devia ter-lhe ocorrido.

_ Peraí! Cadê meu celular?

**Oi Gente! Esse é meu primeiro Fic. Estou adorando escrever! Espero que vocês apreciem.  
É shonen-ai, já está concluída e tem 9 capítulos (é que não quis publicar nada sem ter certeza que conseguiria terminar. ^_^), e faz parte de uma triologia que já está pronta até a metade. A idéia original era totalmente diferente. O Yue praticamente me obrigou a escrever sobre ele!Então até mais! E se puderem mandem reviews.  
Beijinhos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo da Fanfic:**

Recordações do Caminho.

**Titulo do Capítulo:**

Cap. 2: **Reminiscências de Touya – parte 1 - ****Medo e Ciúme**.

**Classificação:**

()Livre  
()+10  
(**x**)+12  
()+14  
()+16  
()+18

**Descrição:**

A Fic se passa cerca de uma década após a história original e tem como protagonistas o trio Touya, Yukito, Yue, apesar de contar com a participação de quase todos os outros personagens do anime. Touya e Yukito vivem juntos e mantém uma relação estável, bem aceita pelos familiares e amigos, no entanto, ainda dúbia para o restante da sociedade. Apesar de possuírem formações diferentes, desenvolvem juntos uma pesquisa revolucionária nos ramos da medicina e tecnologia (Não deixo claro o teor dessa pesquisa neste fic. No entanto, já estou escrevendo uma continuação na qual o assunto é tratado.).

A história se passa em um único dia, quando Yukito espera ansioso a volta de Touya de uma viajem de trabalho. Os motivos de sua ansiedade são, primeiro o medo de se atrasarem para um evento oferecido pela cidade em reconhecimento ao trabalho desenvolvido por eles e segundo o medo de que seu amado, que está incomunicável, tenha pego a estrada no meio de uma nevasca.

Enquanto Yukito angustiado, mantém conversas internas não muito amigáveis com Yue, Touya está realmente na nevasca, relembrando distraído os acontecimentos que definiram o rumo de sua vida e de seu relacionamento com Yuki/ Yue.

No segundo capítulo, Touya consegue um meio de ir para casa, apesar dos perigos. Chateado por não conseguir falar com Yukito, começa a recordar o início do relacionamento e uma briga que tiveram devido à sua preocuoação e ciúme.

**Categoria:** Sakura Card Captors.

**Gêneros:** *Marque com um "X" os gêneros da sua fic.

() Ação, Aventura e Luta  
() Comédia  
() Drama (Tragédia)  
() Ficção e Fantasia  
() Hentai/Ecchi/Seijin - Yaoi/Lemon/Dark Lemon - Yuri  
() Lírica  
() Mistério  
() Misticismo  
() Musical (Songfic)  
(**X**) Romance e Novela.  
(**X**) Shonen-Ai  
() Shoujo (Romântico)  
() Shoujo-Ai  
() Shounen  
() Terror e Horror

**Personagens:** Touya, Yukito, Yoko.

**Tags:** Imprudência, reminiscências, raiva, preocupação,ciúme, briga, humilhação, arrependimento.

**História:**

**Recordações do Caminho**

****************************************

**Cap. 2_ Reminiscências de Touya ****– parte 1**

**Medo e Ciúme**

****************************************

_Espero que os pneus pra neve e o anti-congelante sejam suficientes pra que eu não fique preso nesse inferno gelado! Yuki está muito novo pra ficar viúvo!

Riu para si mesmo do comentário mórbido. Mas prestando atenção no caminho à frente lembrou que não havia muitos motivos para rir. O asfalto iluminado apenas pelos faróis estava alvo de neve. O menor descuido e poderia lançar o carro para fora da estrada.

_ Não é a toa que o carinha da agência não queria me alugar o carro de jeito nenhum!

De fato foi uma luta convencer o atendente da locadora de veículos a conseguir-lhe o carro naquelas condições. A probabilidade de acontecer um acidente era muito grande, alegara o rapaz. De fato, sabia disso. Quando estudante fizera um "bico" em uma dessas agências e reagiria da mesma forma em iguais circunstâncias. Também estava um tanto quanto receoso... mas isso não importava.

Quando lembrava da expressão de Yuki, a alegria infantil daquele rosto tão delicado... ele mesmo pouco se importava com uma festa oferecida pelas mesmas pessoas que tentaram dificultar suas vidas anos atrás, antes que a união de suas forças lhe trouxessem um reconhecimento que ultrapassava em muito as fronteiras daquela cidade... mas para Yukito... para Yukito aquele era o reconhecimento público de sua existência... de sua importância na terra... o atestado de que ele não era uma fraude. Ah! Nada o impediria de acompanhar seu amor em seu momento de glória! Nada mesmo!

Acabou dando uma carteirada no sujeito, que se viu sem escolha a não ser fazer sua vontade. Não gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas tratava-se de uma situação extrema...

_Droga! Se pelo menos eu houvesse conseguido falar com o Yuki.

Depois de mais quatro tentativas de falar-lhe ao celular acabou desligando o próprio. Afinal a bateria estava pra arriar e caso houvesse uma emergência... era melhor poupar o que sobrava pra pedir socorro.

Sabia que teria ainda algumas horas de viagem pela frente, afinal o percurso que seria percorrido em apenas alguns minutos de ponte aérea e em pouco mais de duas horas de carro em condições normais levaria pelo menos o dobro do tempo com pouca visibilidade e com uma pista deslizante.

Entediado, pôs-se a reclamar mentalmente com Yukito por causa do maldito celular. Não devia nem estar surpreso... afinal as brigas por conta do "rastreador", como Yuki costumava dizer, já se prolongavam a mais de uma década!

~~~~FLASBACK~~~~

Touya voltava de uma visita de campo com sua turma da faculdade a um dos maiores centros de pesquisa em tecnologia do país. Desde que ele e Yukito escolheram áreas de formação diferentes, essas viagens separadas se tornaram freqüentes e embora ainda pudessem sobreviver um sem o outro por alguns dias, o fato era que cada vez que a distância se impunha entre os dois, Touya se desesperava de preocupação com Yuki.

Uma preocupação que se iniciara anos antes quando um enfraquecido Yukito que costumava ser encontrado dormindo em qualquer canto estivera prestes a desaparecer juntamente com Yue, sua forma original. Uma preocupação que ao invés de diminuir só aumentou quando Yue lhe aceitou os poderes para continuar a existir.

Naquela época, apesar de já se gostarem a muito, eram ainda apenas amigos, mas logo após a transferência de seus poderes Touya se deu conta de ter perdido uma coisa de extrema importância que não tinha nada a ver com a magia em si. Algo que nem com a intimidade dos anos vindouros conseguiria recuperar. Perdera o forte vínculo mental que sempre mantivera com Yuki. Aquele elo que lhe permitia pressentir quando qualquer coisa estava errada com seu amado. Perdera a capacidade de proteger Yukito!

Claro que não mudaria nada do que fez! Afinal de que adiantaria sua percepção se Yuki desaparecesse? Também sabia que Yue era mais do que capaz de defender sua delicada forma humana se quisesse. Touya havia até lhe arrancado essa promessa como condição para a doação de seus poderes, mas... o fato é que não conseguia confiar totalmente... não apenas porque se habituara a cuidar pessoalmente dos que amava, mas também por que Yue, aquele ser que até então tinha tantos mistérios para ele não precisava de Yukito pra nada.

Touya sabia que não precisava ter qualquer receio quanto a proteção de sua irmã enquanto aquele anjo e o boneco de pelúcia estivessem por perto, afinal ambos demonstravam uma grande devoção a sua mestra. Mas e Yuki? Tudo o que percebia de Yue em relação a sua frágil forma humana era desinteresse e um certo enfado. Desde o início Touya sempre soube que para o Juiz alado que vivia para proteger Sakura e as cartas criadas por seu antigo mestre, Yukito era apenas uma fantasia a ser descartada mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tudo o que ainda mantinha seu amor no mundo era uma promessa arrancada em um momento de aflição a um ser de olhar gélido que parecia não possuir qualquer emoção humana.

Foi a partir dessa consciência que se construiu a armadilha de terror que o manteve preso por tanto tempo. Por mais que Touya tentasse se acalmar dizendo a si mesmo que se seu doce Yukito e o Anjo eram a mesma pessoa, Yue não poderia ser tão desprovido de sentimentos assim, o fato é que a aflição persistia.

Foi assim que Touya buscando qualquer forma de se manter informado sobre as necessidades de Yuki, lhe deu um celular na primeira oportunidade. Comprando um também para si, achou que poderia desfrutar de uma relativa segurança em relação ao paradeiro de Yukito quando não estivessem juntos. Afinal, localizando-o com facilidade poderia sempre se apressar em socorrê-lo.

Doce e breve ilusão! Já nas primeiras semanas descobriu que o distraído do Yukito jamais sabia aonde havia largado o celular. E se acontecesse de levá-lo consigo, certamente o manteria descarregado.

Mas aquele dia... aquele dia em especial Touya não estava apenas preocupado. Estava furioso! Não conseguia falar com Yukito há dois dias! Ele não apenas não atendia o celular como aparentemente havia passado a noite toda fora de casa, uma vez que ligara para lá a noite inteira, em vão. Chegara a ligar esperançoso para sua própria casa na desejando que por algum motivo Yukito estivesse dormindo lá, ou que pelo menos Sakura ou o bicho de pelúcia soubessem de seu paradeiro. Qual nada! Yukito parecia ter sumido da face da terra.

Ficara acordado a noite inteira imaginando as mais terríveis possibilidades, sem saber o que mais o incomodava, o temor de que algo grave houvesse acontecido ou o violento ciúme que o acometia quando pensava que "seu" Yuki pudesse estar com outra pessoa.

Apesar de já haver declarado seus sentimentos para Yuki à algum tempo, e de ter recebido com alívio a confirmação de sua reciprocidade, o relacionamento ainda não avançara muito mais do que alguns beijos. Beijos aliás, que em sua maioria ainda precisavam ser roubados a um Yukito tímido e terrivelmente envergonhado.

Naquela época Touya ainda não sabia qual era exatamente o problema que mantinha Yuki tão distante e temeroso, por isso estava inseguro, estado que não lhe era natural. Temia que Yuki relutasse em assumir o relacionamento de ambos por não gostar dele de verdade e que só houvesse dito que o amava para não lhe ferir os sentimentos ou talvez por gratidão, uma vez que só continuava a existir por conta de sua barganha com Yue. Nessa indefinição, era natural que o ciúme o corroesse. Yukito podia perfeitamente ter arranjado outra pessoa e estar com ela em sua ausência.

Quando o ônibus chegou de volta ao prédio da faculdade, Touya foi o primeiro a descer. Não se despediu de ninguém e já ia tomar a direção da casa de Yukito quando ouviu uma conhecida voz chamar seu nome com um agradável acento infantil.

_ Ei, Tou-ya!

Ao girar o corpo e se deparar com um despreocupado Yukito, que o esperava sorridente a alguns metros, ao lado de sua bicicleta, Touya não soube como lidar com as sensações conflitantes que o acometiam. Alívio por encontrá-lo bem, felicidade ao perceber o carinho em sua voz, raiva por ter se preocupado em vão, dúvida por não saber a causa de sua prolongada incomunicabilidade e ciúme. Um avassalador ciúme que sobrepujou a tudo e se manifestou em gritos de fúria.

_ ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTEVE, YUKITO?

_ Ca-calma, To-Tou-ya!

_ CALMA?? QUE CALMA COISA NENHUMA! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ATENDEU A NENHUMA DE MINHAS LIGAÇÕES? ONDE ESTÁ SEU CELULAR? E COM **QUEM** VOCÊ ESTEVE A NOITE TODA?

_ TOU-YA!!! Do que você está falando? Pare de gritar comigo. Não vê que está me ofendendo?

_ ESTOU É? Pobrezinho! Passou a noite na gandaia e agora vem dar uma de ofendido pra cima de mim.

_ Tou-ya, por favor pára! Tá todo mundo olhando!

_ E você acha que eu me importo? Deixa que olhem, e daí? YUKITO! YUKITOOO!!!

Mas Yukito havia empurrado sua bicicleta e saído correndo. Quase afogando em lágrimas, desviou-se da multidão de curiosos que haviam se aproximado para observar aquela cena de descontrole e que agora sussurravam maliciosamente entre si.

Ainda fora de si, Touya já começava a correr em seu encalço quando percebeu uma pessoa se colocar em sua frente como um obstáculo. Era Yoko, a amiga de quem um dia havia escutado uma declaração que não pôde retribuir.

_ Deixe-o em paz por enquanto Touya. Não vá atrás dele. Você não está em condições de conversar e se o confrontar novamente sem que tenha se acalmado só conseguirá fazer com que se magoem mais. Vá pra casa, Touya.

Apesar de não se sentir nada inclinado a usar a razão naquele momento, por algum motivo o conselho despretensioso dado por alguém que um dia ele magoara involuntariamente o tocou fundo. E o fez perceber o tamanho do erro que havia cometido. Olhou ao redor de si novamente e finalmente percebeu o significado que aquela humilhação pública deveria ter assumido para uma pessoa tímida e sensível como Yukito. Seus colegas, seus professores, as pessoas com as quais ele teria que conviver diariamente... as pessoas que já o constrangiam antes, quando se baseavam apenas em fracas suposições para lhes lançarem aqueles olhares despudorados e cochicharem suas maledicências...

_ Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? Yukito não vai me perdoar nunca!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recordações do Caminho**

****************************************

**Cap.3_ Reminiscências de Touya ****– parte 2**

**Revelações e arrependimentos**

****************************************

Depois de percorrer a casa inteira a procura do celular, um esbaforido Yukito finalmente o encontra na cozinha. Só agora se lembrava que quando fora cozinhar se atrapalhara para amarrar o avental com o aparelho no preso à calça e acabara colocando-o sobre a geladeira. No silencioso. De novo!

_Ah, Meu Deus! Nove ligações perdidas. Pobre Tou-ya! E eu aqui querendo ralhar com ele por não me dar notícias.

De repente, junto com sua aflição, começa a sentir uma intensa raiva de si mesmo.

"_É um tonto mesmo! Vamos lá, tá esperando o que pra parar de choramingar e ligar logo pra ele?" _

Ah! Reconhecia perfeitamente essa voz intrusa em sua cabeça. Infelizmente desta vez não podia dizer que discordava da opinião pouco lisonjeira manifestada por sua outra identidade.

_ Então também está preocupado com ele, Yue?

"_Não vou perder tempo respondendo a essa pergunta sem propósito. E então, vai ligar pra ele ou vou ter que tomar uma providência eu mesmo?" _... /... "É melhor eu ligar logo mesmo."

_Essa não! Tá desligado. Ele nunca desliga o celular! E agora, como é que eu vou saber o que ele queria me dizer? E se houver acontecido alguma coisa?

"_Ele iria pegar um vôo às duas horas, não é? Então, ligue para o aeroporto e pergunte se houve algum problema, um atraso talvez..."_... /..."Boa idéia! Se ele ainda estiver lá, quem sabe eu consigo até que alguém o localize pelo auto-falante?"

*********************************

Enquanto a estrada vai ficando pra trás, as memórias daqueles dias conturbados se sucedem com impressionante velocidade pela mente de Touya. Em uma tentativa de pensar em outra coisa, liga o rádio do carro em uma estação de notícias, mas as repetidas orientações dadas pela polícia rodoviária alertando os motoristas a procurar abrigo começaram a deixá-lo nervoso e em mais uma tentativa de fugir à voz do bom-senso, procura uma estação musical e tenta se concentrar na letra de _Every time we say goodbye_,sem perceber que as melodias de Cole Porter não são a melhor pedida para quem está tentando não se entregar ao sentimentalismo.

Logo estava novamente absorto em recordações...

~~~~FLASBACK~~~~

Depois de compreender a extensão da loucura que o acometeu na faculdade, foi pra casa sem nem ao menos enxergar o caminho. Queria muito ir até a casa de Yuki e pedir perdão de joelhos se fosse preciso, mas depois da reprimenda que levara da Yoko, ficara quase paralisado de horror consigo mesmo. Não se reconhecia no monstro que havia se apresentado àquela tarde. Não podia conceber que houvesse causado tamanha mágoa ao coraçãozinho de Yukito...

Entrou correndo em casa, não queria falar com ninguém e simplesmente ignorou os chamados de Sakura que o viu chegar e se trancar no quarto sem falar nada. Jogou-se na cama e ficou largado nela por um bom tempo, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que não queria derramar.

Tentou ainda ligar para a casa do amigo, mas desta vez não se surpreendeu quando o telefone não foi atendido. Ainda estava lá, perdido em sua miséria, quando horas mais tarde ouviu seu pai chegar do trabalho e em poucos minutos bater à porta de seu quarto.

_ Posso entrar filho?

Na verdade preferia não ver ninguém, mas não podia preocupar seu pai.

_ Claro pai.

_ Como vai Touya? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua irmã está bastante preocupada com você. Disse que você está trancado aqui há horas.

_ Não houve nada não, pai. É só que eu cheguei cansado e não tava com paciência pra dar atenção à monstrenga.

_ Touya... meu filho, porque não experimenta dizer a seu velho pai o que está lhe afligindo? Não seria alguma coisa relacionada ao Yukito?

_ ...

_ Bem, como você não responde vou tomar como um sim. Mas o que aconteceu, hein? Não pode ser tão grave assim...

_ Pode pai... pode sim...

_ Hum! Vocês por acaso brigaram filho?

Touya ficou olhando para seu pai que pacientemente esperava uma resposta. Aquele rosto parecia guardar toda a compreensão do mundo e de repente o jovem reservado resolveu jogar a cautela de lado.

_ Pai! O que o senhor acha da minha amizade com o Yuki?

_ Meu filho... se você quer mesmo saber... o que eu acho é já que passou da hora de vocês deixarem de se esconder atrás dessa "amizade" e assumirem o que existe dentro de seus corações.

Dessa vez ele levou um baita susto! Fizera a pergunta apenas para preparar caminho à revelação que pretendia fazer. Jamais esperara que seu pai não apenas já soubesse, mas que ainda fosse tão direto. Sentiu o rosto esquentando.

_ Não fique tão embaraçado Touya! Sou seu pai. É natural que eu perceba seus sentimentos mais facilmente que as outras pessoas. Garanto que não é algo tão evidente assim.

_ Talvez até hoje não fosse...

_ Que quer dizer filho? Tem a ver com o motivo de você estar escondido em seu quarto?

_ Ah, pai...

Para verdadeiro choque de Fujitaka, seu destemido filho, um mestre na arte de esconder as próprias emoções, se lança em seu colo chorando como ninguém o via fazer desde tenra infância. Por muito tempo não faz outra coisa, deixando seu pobre pai desconsolado ao presenciar seu desespero. Quando finalmente consegue conter os soluços passa a relatar os motivos de sua angústia, em uma versão que suprimia qualquer referência à magia ou a anjos de aparência gelada.

_ Sim filho. Você fez muito mal em expor Yukito dessa maneira. Ele é muito sensível e reservado. Mas o que está feito está feito, e você deve se preocupar agora em curar a grande chaga que deve estar aberta no coração daquele rapaz.

_ Mas como é que eu posso fazer isso pai? A dor que causei ao Yuki foi muito profunda.

_ Filho, eu não tenho todas as respostas. Só o que posso te dizer é que o amor é algo muito precioso pra ser deixado de lado por conta de hesitações. Eu e sua mãe nos amamos muito, Touya. Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos nos magoado muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. E era por nos amarmos tanto que nunca deixávamos de procurar um caminho para nos reconciliarmos. Nunca sabemos quanto tempo teremos com alguém especial filho. Não desperdice o tempo que você tiver para viver com o Yukito.

_ Obrigado pai. O senhor acha que eu devo ir até a casa do Yukito hoje?

_ Não sei filho... talvez seja melhor dar esta noite para vocês pensarem com calma no que realmente desejam... eu não sei. Vou deixá-lo pensando Touya. Se precisar de mim, estarei no meu quarto. Tenha uma boa noite filho.

_ Boa noite... pai...

A mente de Touya já estava longe dali. As palavras de seu pai tomando em sua mente conturbada um rumo diverso daquele pretendido. Se deixasse um Yukito extremamente ferido pensar a noite inteira sobre 'o que realmente queria', era bem capaz de que nunca mais tivesse uma chance de se aproximar dele!

Já estava procurando as chaves da moto quando se sentiu percorrer por um calafrio e percebeu uma poderosa presença atrás de si.

*********************************

_ Meu Deus, permita que ele não tenha feito nenhuma loucura como pegar a estrada com um tempo desses.

"_Infelizmente sabemos que é o mais provável. Ele nunca primou pela prudência."... /... _"Ora! Pare de criticá-lo. Até parece que você também não ficou morrendo de aflição quando eles não conseguiram localizá-lo no aeroporto."

Dessa vez, Yukito não 'escutou' nenhuma resposta mal-humorada dentro de si, sinal de que havia acertado na mosca.

_ Já são quase dezenove horas. Talvez eu deva ligar pra casa do senhor Kinomoto e explicar a ele a situação. Dizer-lhe que não tem mais comemoração. Afinal eu não posso ir sem o Tou-ya.

"_Talvez eu deva sair e procurá-lo." _... /... "Ouça estou tão agoniado quanto você, mas sei que se você sair voando uma distância tão longa, no meio da neve e sem ao menos ter certeza da direção que ele tomou, acabará perdendo as forças no meio do caminho e morrendo por aí. Apesar de ter um tempo de vida diferente dos humanos, nós dois sabemos que você não é eterno." ... /... _"Está com medo agora, é? Achei que ele fosse mais importante que tudo pra você." _... /..."Ele é. Mas não posso permitir que você ponha a perder todos os sacrifícios que ele fez ao longo dos anos para nos manter em segurança, por causa de sua precipitação."

_ Bem, agora é melhor eu ligar para a casa do senhor Kinomoto.

*****************************************************

**continua**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recordações do Caminho**

Por: Melusin  
N/A: SCC pertence à CLAMP.

************************************  
**Cap. 4_ Lembranças de Touya – parte 3  
A sentença**

_ Mesmo não mantendo suas memórias como Lead Clow, não há dúvidas de que ele conservou a sabedoria. É uma pena que não a tenha herdado de seu pai, Touya.

Antes mesmo de ouvir-lhe a voz inexpressiva, Touya já sabia o que veria quando olhasse para trás.  
_ Yue. Está aí há muito tempo?

Touya virou-se quase que despreparado para enfrentar a beleza opalescente do misterioso ser de grandes asas que o encarava do alto de sua aparente indiferença.

_ Não, não se preocupe. Ouvi apenas suas últimas palavras. No entanto, devo dizer que apesar de sensatas elas me pareceram otimistas demais.  
_ Como está o Yukito?  
_ Acho que você deveria saber melhor do que eu, não? Afinal você não se fez responsável por sua existência? Não é você o único culpado por suas emoções descontroladas?  
_ Yue... eu jamais quis magoar o Yukito.  
_ Percebo que você faz muitas coisas que não quer... mas não desperdice suas explicações comigo. É a minha forma humana que você deve desculpas e não a mim. Você não tem o poder de me causar dor Touya.

Por algum motivo, enquanto Yue declarava sua invulnerabilidade daquela forma quase desafiante, Touya começava a entender exatamente extensão do sofrimento aquele ser de face impassível tentava negar...

_ Vim aqui na qualidade de juiz.  
_ Como assim? O que você tem pra julgar aqui?  
_ Quando você me exigiu a promessa de que eu deveria proteger a forma que criei para aparecer em sociedade, tive que me perguntar quais eram os riscos que ela corria e não demorei a perceber que a principal ameaça ao seu bem-estar era você Touya.  
_ Eu? Você ficou louco? Eu amo o Yuki! Sou o maior interessado em seu bem estar!  
_ Isso é algo que ficou provado esta tarde, sem sombra de dúvidas.  
_ MAS QUE DROGA, YUE! Eu vou corrigir o que eu fiz! Já falei que não queria causar sofrimento ao Yukito.  
_ Não levante a voz pra mim humano! Não sou intimidável como minha Outra Forma.

Aquele aviso pronunciado em voz inexorável levou os cabelos de sua nuca a se arrepiarem. Aquela não era apenas uma criatura ferida. Era um ser perigoso e acuado.

_ Quanto a 'corrigir' o que você fez, não creio que seja tão fácil quanto pensa. E é útil que saiba que para mim é totalmente irrelevante o fato de você fazê-lo sofrer intencionalmente ou não. O efeito é o mesmo. É a isso que me referia quando disse que você é o principal perigo que cerca Tsukishiro. Até esta tarde eu tinha dúvidas se deveria defendê-lo de sua influência ou não. Estava mesmo inclinado em seu favor.  
Confesso que você me surpreendeu. Sempre soube que com sua grande ascendência sobre as emoções de Tsukishiro, você fatalmente o levaria ao sofrimento. Mas esperava que isto se desse de outro modo... esperava que demorasse a acontecer... achava que isto ocorreria por conta de sua perecibilidade... como antes... não esperava ouvir a traição jorrar seus lábios daquela forma...

Tudo aquilo lhe foi dito em um tom de voz mais baixo que o normal, enquanto a criatura mágica mantinha o corpo ligeiramente virado para o lado, de olhos baixos. E embora o tempo todo Yue falasse em nome de Yukito, aquele discurso causava uma tocante impressão de desabafo. O cérebro de Touya trabalhava vertiginosamente. Yue não estava ali pra defender os sentimentos de Yuki, falava de si mesmo._ "Ele me ama!"_ Era uma constatação quase chocante para Touya que sempre tivera dificuldades em conciliar a idéia de que aquelas personalidades tão diferentes pertencessem a um ser único.

Pensando bem, nada poderia ser mais óbvio do que o amor de Yue por ele. Se Yukito derivava em tudo de sua forma original, o amor que declarara sentir por ele tinha obrigatoriamente que ser compartilhado, se não originado, por Yue.

Um Yue que já recomposto, continuava a falar.

_ Enquanto me decidia se deveria permitir a proximidade entre vocês, semeei a dúvida e a insegurança na mente de minha outra identidade, de modo que as coisas não fugissem ao controle...  
_Então era por sua causa? Por sua causa, Yuki vivia se esquivando de mim? Por sua culpa Yukito se mantinha distante, mesmo depois de ter confessado que também me ama?  
_ Esta declaração irresponsável foi um lamentável acidente. Jamais tive a intenção de permitir que minha ingênua e tola forma humana dissesse tal disparate. Infelizmente, foi algo que nem eu mesmo previ que lhe escaparia tão facilmente e, portanto não houve tempo de reprimir. O fato de Tsukishiro ter se arrependido imediatamente do que disse, desafortunadamente não foi o suficiente para consertar o estrago.  
_ Não importa se foi um acidente ou não! Se nem com toda essa manipulação você pode evitar que Yukito se declarasse, é porque é verdade! Yukito me ama e essa verdade é maior do que você!  
_ Cale-se! Não me interrompa novamente com suas tolices ou não saberá o resultado ou as conseqüências de minha decisão. E assim perderá o direito de escolha que resolvi lhe conceder.

Sem saber o que esperar resolveu acatar a ordem e ver onde aquela conversa estranha o levaria. Já não entendia nada! Que história era essa de decisão e escolha de que ele falava? Yue achava mesmo que permitiria que afastasse Yuki dele daquele jeito? Ainda mais agora que tinha certeza de que era amado, e muito mais do que esperava? Só em seus sonhos...

_ Vejo que resolveu manter a cabeça no lugar. É melhor assim... como eu ia dizendo, procurei poupar Tsukishiro de um maior envolvimento com você enquanto avaliava a situação. Estes últimos dias, por conta de sua viagem, estariam afastados e sem receber a influência de sua presença contínua, seria mais fácil avaliar-lhe os sentimentos em relação a você.  
Por outro lado, sabendo que você estaria fora e que seu pai demoraria a chegar do trabalho, resolvi vigiar a casa de minha mestra enquanto pensava sobre o que fazer em relação a vocês...  
_ Mas como? Eu liguei pra cá e... droga! Desculpe. Eu não vou mais te interromper.  
_... resolvi vigiar a casa de minha mestra, mas como queria refletir com tranqüilidade passei a noite em um galho da árvore que vocês tem no quintal.  
_Ah...  
_ Depois de passar a noite avaliando a situação, havia me decidido a dar uma chance ao relacionamento de vocês apesar de conhecer os riscos. Agora vejo que teria sido um grande erro. Foi uma infelicidade que eu não tenha podido ver a extensão do perigo a tempo de poupar-lhe toda a dor que você lhe causou hoje.  
_ Mas que droga...  
_ Quando cheguei aqui, você perguntou como ele está. Pois bem! Tsukishiro está no mais abjeto estado de desesperança que um humano pode alcançar. Por muito tempo ele temeu que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos. Depois que tomou conhecimento de que era apenas um reflexo meu, sofreu por não se achar digno de você. Mas nunca, em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu que, no auge de sua esperança, crédulo de que era amado, pronto a se entregar a sua paixão, seria traído da forma mais vil, humilhado e desprezado pelo objeto de seu amor em altos brados para quem quisesse ouvir.

Saber do sofrimento que causara àquele a quem amava e desejava cuidar era tão doloroso que Touya sentiu as pernas bambearem e teve que se apoiar na escrivaninha que estava às suas costas pra não desabar no chão. _"Ah, Meu Deus! Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?"_

_ Antes que eu recuperasse minha forma original e viesse até aqui Tsukishiro formulou um desejo... praticamente a minha revelia. Um desejo muito grave e que eu não esperava ter que enfrentar novamente... não tão cedo...

Touya há muito prendia a respiração. Esse desejo era...

_ Tsukishiro queria deixar de existir.  
_ NÃO! Isso não!

Agora já não havia móvel capaz de sustentá-lo e Touya caiu de joelhos perante Yue. Um Yue que naqueles segundos parecia ter crescido em imponência.

_ Não devia estar de joelhos ainda Touya. Ainda não sabe sobre a decisão que lhe cabe tomar... eu não me decidi a extinguir a existência de Tsukishiro.  
_ N-Não?  
_ Minha decisão não diz respeito à realização do desejo de morte de minha forma humana. Minha decisão é dar àquele que se fez responsável pela manutenção da vida de minha outra identidade, o direito de escolher o caminho de sua salvação. Touya Kinomoto, eu te declaro culpado pelo sofrimento de Yukito Tsukishiro. Como Juiz, eu o sentencio a optar entre a sua vida e a de sua vítima.

*****************************

_ Alô?  
_ Alô! É você Sakura?  
_Ai, ai, ai... Yukito! Que bom! Eu já ia te ligar de novo pra saber se o meu irmão já voltou.  
_ Pois é Sakura... é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero conversar...

Em poucas palavras Yukito conta sobre a situação no aeroporto e a falta de notícias sobre o paradeiro de Touya, terminando por declarar sua decisão de não comparecer mais à recepção.

_ Yukito que história é essa de não comparecer? A cerimônia é em homenagem ao trabalho vocês! A cidade inteira está esperando para vê-los e lhes dar os parabéns. O Eriol e a Professora Mizuki estão vindo especialmente para cumprimentá-los. Shaoran e eu viemos de Hong Kong apenas para lhes dar os parabéns... oh! Por favor, Yukito! Pense no quanto o Papai ficaria arrasado!  
_ Eu sei disso tudo Sakura, mas como poderei comparecer a uma festa, estando tão preocupado com o Tou-ya? De todo o jeito a homenagem era para nós dois e não faz qualquer sentido eu comparecer sozinho.  
_ Hum... é mesmo... mas... espere! Já sei! Deixa tudo comigo Yukito! Vá se arrumar depressa, senão vamos chegar atrasados!  
_ Mas Sakura...  
_ Não se preocupe Yukito, ninguém dará pela falta do Touya na festa. E de qualquer modo se apresse. Afinal já são sete e meia e a recepção esta marcada para às nove.  
_ Mas...  
_ E não se esqueça que meu irmão sempre pode ir direto pra festa.  
_ Mas o smoking dele está aqui...  
_ Ah, Yukito! Escreve um bilhete pra ele. Ou melhor, deixa recado na caixa postal. Larga de moleza, vai! Se apronta e nos espera que resolvi passar aí pra te pegar. Na limousine da Tia Sonomi cabe umas vinte pessoas e eu não vou deixar você sair de carro sozinho com um tempo desses.

Ah... a essa altura já sabia que não adiantava insistir com ela. Era melhor se vestir logo, pois nada a faria desistir de levá-lo agora. De todo o jeito já começara mesmo a sentir o enfraquecimento da determinação de seu Outro Eu. Yue podia ser todo durão, mas não sabia dizer não à sua mestra.

_ Está bem Sakura. Eu já vou me arrumar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recordações do Caminho**

Por: Melusin  
N/A: SCC pertence à CLAMP.

************************************  
Cap. 5_ Lembranças de Touya – parte 4  
Confronto e Rendição

_ Eu entendi bem? Você quer que eu escolha entre a minha vida e a de Yuki?

Yue não respondeu. Apenas manteve sua pose formal e impassível de juiz. Touya se levantou lentamente. Estava sendo confrontado com a decisão mais difícil de sua existência. Muito mais difícil do que abrir mão de seus poderes, uma vez que nunca considerou a outra possibilidade. Naquele momento, crucial ele entendeu. Entendeu que acabara de entrar em um jogo que definiria toda a sua existência.

_ Yue... você me deu sua palavra de que iria proteger Yukito. Ainda assim está dizendo que se eu me decidir por salvar minha vida você o fará desaparecer?  
_ Não vejo problema algum nisso. Se eu destruir Tsukishiro será para protegê-lo de uma grande tristeza. Logo, não estarei quebrando minha promessa.  
_ Muito bem. Você sabe que sou filho da nova forma do Mago Clow e que sou irmão de sua mestra. Também está preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências de me matar?  
_ Foi o meu antigo mestre que me incumbiu do papel de árbitro de sua obra, o que inclui a minha outra personalidade, você e a mim mesmo. Se esta situação agora se apresenta, o primeiro responsável é ele. Quanto a minha mestra... – desvia os olhos – quanto a minha mestra, apesar de lamentar a dor que lhe causarei, farei o que tem que ser feito e aceitarei a punição que ela determinar.  
_ Entendo... bem dadas as circunstâncias só existe uma decisão possível...

Podia perceber claramente agora a emoção que Yue tentava abafar. Era a hora da cartada final.

_ Antes de me pronunciar, gostaria de saber quais os seus sentimentos em relação a minha decisão Yue.  
_ Meus sentimentos ou a ausência deles, jamais estiveram na pauta deste assunto Kinomoto. Dê-me sua resposta agora.  
_ Pois não, Yue. Eu decido que ninguém aqui será sacrificado. Nem eu, nem Yukito vamos morrer.

Percebia agora a surpresa e a indignação estampadas em seu rosto marmóreo. Seu tom de voz era muito baixo quando se pronunciou.

_ Receio que esta não seja uma opção possível.  
_ Ah! Mas é. E ela se baseia em sua desonestidade, Juiz.

Então, a figura impressionante do Anjo abriu as grandes asas e se ergueu cerca de meio metro do chão.

_ COMO OUSA?!  
_ Ouso, porque essa é a realidade Yue. Você mentiu quando disse que eu não poderia te causar dor. Mentiu quando disse que seus sentimentos não estavam em jogo. E pior Yue, mentiu para si mesmo quando se convenceu que fazendo desaparecer a mim ou ao Yukito você pararia de sofrer. E você ainda está mentindo por omissão ao tentar esconder que me ama.

*****************************

19:50

Uma figura harmoniosa e quase feminil se destacava em meio ao espaçoso quarto masculino. Tudo em si exalava suavidade, dos sedosos cabelos prateados ao traje branco bem talhado. Uma expressão melancólica, porém, toldava o rosto meigo acostumado a exibir sorrisos doces e joviais.

_"Deveria descer e comer alguma coisa antes que eles chegassem."_ – Um leve sorriso se estampou no rosto delicado. ... /... "Ainda é estranho ver você preocupado com o meu bem-estar Yue." ... /... _"Ora! Foi só uma sugestão. Afinal, você ainda é um esfomeado!_" ... /... "He, he... Não precisa se envergonhar. Até parece o Tou-ya." ... /... _"Hunf." _... /... "Obrigado pelo interesse, mas acho que não conseguiria engolir nada agora.".

Desanimado, Yukito se dirigiu ao banheiro. Procurava no armário o perfume que ganhara de seu sogro no último aniversário, quando seus olhos pousaram em um pequeno estojo de madeira com as iniciais T K gravadas em baixo relevo. Dentro deste, uma pequena espátula acompanhava um pincel, um aparelho de barbear, uma minúscula toalha branca com as mesmas iniciais, um pequeno frasco de loção e um spray de barbear.

_ Ele esqueceu... deve estar com o queixo azulzinho!

Borrifou um pouco da espuma na palma e passou no rosto. Ele mesmo nunca precisou se barbear. Sua tez continuava tão sedosa quanto a de um recém-nascido. Dava graças a isso. Era algo que sempre encantava seu amante. Mas, às vezes, como agora, enchia o rosto de espuma apenas para sentir o contato agradável e fragrante. O cheiro de Touya...

Observou o reflexo que lhe sorria do espelho... ainda parecia uma criança. O rosto infantil, quase sem defeitos. Quase... tocou o nariz ainda afilado, mas um pouco torto. Olhou para a minúscula marca próxima ao supercílio... não precisava erguer a franja prateada para visualizar a cicatriz esbranquiçada que se alongava rente a raiz dos cabelos.

_"Eu poderia ter dado um jeito em tudo isso." _... /... "Não tem problema. Nada disso me incomoda mais." ... /... _"Você é mesmo um tolo! Custo a acreditar que formamos uma mesma unidade vivente. Não acredito que insistiu em participar de uma cerimônia oferecida por um idiota daqueles! Mesmo sabendo que ele só quer aproveitar a notoriedade que a pesquisa alcançou para se promover politicamente."_ ... /... "He, he, he... concordo sobre ele ser um idiota. Mas apesar de ter a mentalidade estreita, não posso negar que ele é um bom prefeito. Deixe que aproveite. Não faz mal. Lembre-se que ele acabou nos fazendo um favor." ... /... _"Tolo!"._

Ouve-se o chamado do interfone.

"Será que...?" ... /... "_Não. Sinto a presença de minha mestra. De qualquer forma, ele teria a chave." _... /... "É...".

Começa a levar o rosto para tirar a espuma que ainda o recobria.

_ Bem... vamos lá.

*****************************

Podia ver agora o vermelhidão tomar conta das faces sobrenaturais do Anjo. Quanto a si mesmo... após sua última declaração recobrou totalmente a fleuma. O ser à sua frente, perdera o poder de intimidá-lo. Observou seu descontrole com uma expressão quase carinhosa.

_ Não pode afirmar estas coisas! Não tem o menor cabimento!  
_ Yue... não preciso de meus antigos poderes para 'ler' as pessoas. Eu ouvi tudo o que você não disse. Eu senti todo o seu sofrimento e medo...

Observou-o recolher as asas e dar-lhe as costas cabisbaixo. Sentiu-se tomado de uma grande ternura por aquele ser que tentava esconder a vulnerabilidade atrás de uma comovente aparência de força. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e estendeu a mão, tocando os deslumbrantes cabelos prateados que alcançavam o chão.

Yue não se mexeu ao contato. O corpo esguio apenas tremia de leve e o som de sua respiração encheu o quarto por alguns instantes. Sentir o deslizar suave das mãos em seus cabelos levou lágrimas a seus olhos. Deixou-as escorrer... como não acontecia desde que fora abandonado por seu primeiro amor...

_Quando aceitei servir a minha nova mestra... tive que me acostumar com alguns de seus modos surpreendentes. Sakura não apenas me ofereceu sua amizade, como desenvolveu o hábito de me brindar freqüentemente com seus abraços. Ser tocado, ainda que por uma criança, é uma experiência bastante reconfortante. Não sentia esse prazer há muito... muito tempo.  
_ Mas Yue... você não podia me sentir tocando o Yukito? Abraçando-o?  
_ Você não entende... não percebe, não é?! Yukito é uma casca. Um invólucro pra esconder a anomalia que eu realmente sou.

Touya, ao ouvir tal heresia, sente um pouco de seu autocontrole se esvair. Pega-o pelo braço e vira-o para si.

_ Como você tem a coragem dizer tamanho absurdo? Você não é uma anomalia! Nem Yuki é apenas uma casca! Não vê que entendeu tudo errado?  
_ Há! Claro que com esta declaração eu devo entender que você não se importa com o fato de eu não ser humano, não é?  
_ Claro que não! Eu já lhe disse isso!  
_ A mim? Não. Você disse isso ao Yukito. Ao Yukito que para todos os efeitos é um Ser Humano. HUMANO COMO VOCÊ! Você disse que sentiu meu sofrimento, Touya. Que entende o que eu sinto. Pois então me diga, como você acha que eu venho me sentindo todo este tempo, ouvindo você declarar com palavras e gestos o seu imorredouro amor por alguém que não existe? Como acha que me senti aceitando seu bem mais precioso, vendo-o sacrificar seus poderes, tudo isso por amor de uma mentira? O que acha que significou pra mim jurar que protegeria uma fantasia? Uma fantasia que conseguiu sem nenhum esforço obter um amor do qual eu jamais fui merecedor?  
_Yue...  
_ Não! Não me interrompa! Você não sabe de nada! Não tem idéia da extensão de minha vida, Touya. Nem imagina há quanto tempo eu existo. Não tem como avaliar por quanto tempo essa solidão... essa dor me acompanha. Sabe Touya, eu me permiti amar uma vez... me permiti sentir amor pelo único ser que achava que poderia me compreender e aceitar como eu sou. Sabe o que aconteceu Touya? Eu fui traído! Abandonado e traído. Eu não mereci nem mesmo o amor do meu criador! Eu era muito bom pra receber afagos na cabeça como um cão. Mas não era bom o bastante para ser seu companheiro. Pra dividir sua vida. Ás vezes acho que ele se deixou morrer só para se ver livre do meu carinho...

Sentindo o corpo tremulante a sua frente perder as forças, Touya o abraçou vigorosamente. Estava chocado! Jamais iria imaginar que Yue carregasse um padecimento tão grande. Como pudera aumentar-lhe os sofrimentos ainda que involuntariamente?

Com o rosto escondido em seu ombro, Yue continua ainda seu desabafo.

_Quando Yukito o conheceu, quando começou a freqüentar sua casa, meu único interesse era me aproximar da pretendente à posição de dona das Cartas. Você era apenas um veículo. Entretanto, com o tempo eu passei a observar a relação de vocês... o carinho sereno de seu pai, sempre pronto a acolher minha forma humana... a relação peculiar entre você e sua irmã, que em um primeiro momento me parecia resultado da desarmonia, mas que logo se mostrou um tipo de intimidade e atenção que só se encontra entre seres que se querem muito. O carinho, a proteção, o extremo cuidado que você tem com as pessoas de que gosta... eu passei a querer isso pra mim! Eu queria ser amado, cuidado, protegido e me permiti vivenciar tudo isso através dos olhos confiantes do Yukito.  
A princípio eu não pensei que aquela sensação agradável que eu sentia em sua presença fosse se tornar mais do que breves momentos de alento para as minhas dores. Eu não estava preparado para viver a agonia do ciúme, o medo da perda, o terror da rejeição. Eu não estava preparado para confessar meu amor, mas quando me senti em seus braços, quando senti o calor de seu hálito, quando ouvi suas palavras de amor, esqueci que não era a mim que você aconchegava ao peito... que não era a mim que você amava... e deixei as palavras me escaparem. Sim, fui eu que me declarei a você Touya. Yukito nem sabe direito o que aconteceu. Ainda acha que a sensação de atordoamento que o envolveu naquele momento se devia a emoção. Mas a verdade é que fui eu que recebi seu beijo, Touya. Mesmo sabendo que ele não era pra mim... mesmo sabendo que...

Touya nunca ficou sabendo o que Yue ainda tinha a dizer, pois não suportando mais o misto de amor e compaixão que o sufocava, tomou os lábios úmidos daquela criatura de assustadora beleza em um beijo desesperado.

Por alguns instantes, sem obter a reação desejada, investiu contra a boca trêmula violentamente. Percebendo que não conseguia nada a não ser machucar os delicados lábios sob os seus, começava a se afastar constrangido, quando sentiu que voluptuosos braços se enroscavam em seu pescoço. Antes que pudesse se recuperar da agradável surpresa, teve que se deliciar com a suave e quente carícia de uma língua que deslizou mansamente por seus lábios, enquanto asas macias se fechavam a seu redor...


	6. Chapter 6

**Recordações do Caminho**

Por: Melusin  
N/A: SCC pertence à CLAMP.

***********************************  
Cap. 6_ Lembranças de Touya – Final  
A Beleza Descoberta

Muito tempo depois daquele primeiro beijo redentor, um estranho casal permanecia abraçado na cama de solteiro, partilhando um confortável silêncio. O humano de olhar deslumbrado deixava deslizar entre os dedos as intermináveis madeixas prateadas do ser encantado que viera se acomodar em seus braços.

Asas recolhidas, olhos cerrados, respiração tranqüila e um fugidio sorriso a curvar os cantos dos lábios pálidos. Yue era a imagem da placidez. Quem o visse agora, jamais o associaria a criatura fremente de angústia que nesta mesma noite lançava ameaças e acusações entre lágrimas de dor.

_ Pegou no sono?  
_ Não.  
_ Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você comer?  
_ Não precisa. Eu nunca sinto fome.  
_ Sei. Deve ser por isso que parece estar sempre indo à forra no corpo do Yuki.

Foi o que bastou. A simples referência ao 'Yuki', foi o suficiente para lançar por terra todo a languidez a qual Yue havia se entregado. Soerguendo o corpo para estabelecer alguma distância de Touya, o Guardião declara imprimindo à voz pouco de sua costumeira frieza:

_ Não pense que por causa do que houve aqui eu irei interceder em seu favor perante minha Outra Forma. Você fez a sujeira, se lhe interessar limpá-la que o faça sozinho.

Touya não pode evitar o ligeiro sorriso. Yue estava se tornando um livro aberto para ele em um tempo muito curto. Por ser um tanto cioso de suas afeições, reconhecia rapidamente uma cena de ciúmes quando a via. Seu anjo estava claramente testando sua predileção por Yukito. Mesmo entendendo, não podia deixar de achar graça da situação. O rival de Yue era ele mesmo. Mas obviamente, ele ainda precisava ser convencido disso.

_ Não tenha receio Yue. Eu me entenderei sozinho com 'Sua Outra Forma'. – Disse isso zombeteiramente, imitando sua voz inflexível.

Aparentemente o Anjo não possuía muito senso de humor, pois se ergueu furiosamente, olhando-o com raiva. Mas Touya, que já previa uma reação negativa, foi rápido em se levantar e envolvê-lo novamente nos braços, olhando-o bem dentro dos olhos. Na verdade sabia que não importava sua constituição atlética, o corpo esguio de Yue era dotado de uma força sobre-humana que poderia lançá-lo longe se quisesse. Só teria uma vantagem se pudesse convencê-lo de sua sinceridade.

_ Calma Yue...

Pediu em voz muito baixa e suave, como se falasse com um animalzinho selvagem.  
_ Ainda não esclarecemos uma coisa muito importante. Quando você disse que Yukito conquistou um amor que você não havia merecido...

Sentiu-o tentando esconder o rosto e segurou-o delicadamente, porém com firmeza. Não deixaria de falar agora.

_Quando você se comparou desfavoravelmente ao Yuki, você se esqueceu de que ele é, em suas próprias palavras, a 'sua Outra Forma'. Yukito não é outro, senão você mesmo!

Vendo-o mover a cabeça em negativa, Touya segurou-o ainda mais forte, e aproximou o rosto mais um pouco.

_Vou te contar como eu vejo a situação, Yue. Você é um ser carente e sensível, que por não ter encontrado quem lhe oferecesse o calor e carinho que merece acabou se refugiando atrás dessa camada de frieza e aparente falta de emoção.

Touya observava ternamente as lágrimas que escorriam pelas faces cinzeladas daquele ser sobrenatural. Quanto a este, enfraquecido pela emoção, não encontrava ânimo de desviar o rosto dos olhares de seu interlocutor.

_ O que eu vejo Yue, é que com o tempo, você já não conseguia conter a riqueza de seus sentimentos e teve que criar um meio de manifestá-los sem comprometer sua imagem de invulnerabilidade. E assim nasceu o Yuki. O Yuki sorridente, gentil, e comilão, que vive tudo intensamente. O Yuki através do qual você pode relaxar e gozar alguns momentos de alegria.  
Foi por isso, que mesmo depois que Yuki foi confrontado com sua existência, você não permitiu que ele soubesse a seu respeito mais do que lhe fosse conveniente. Porque você sabe que é por desconhecer suas memórias sofridas que Yuki se permite desfrutar a vida. Por isso você quis mantê-lo inocente.  
Não estou certo Yue? Não foi por isso que você veio aqui disposto a me punir com toda a sua fúria? Por que hoje eu mostrei a dor ao Yuki? Por que ele agora está com tanto medo de viver quanto você?

O Anjo chorava muito baixo agora. Mas Touya que não havia deixado de observá-lo um só instante, não se preocupava muito com isso. Afinal, acompanhara passo a passo o surgimento do sorriso de felicidade que brilhava naquele rosto amado. Sim, amado. Pois no espaço daquelas poucas horas, o coração generoso de Touya havia reconhecido e aceitado a incumbência de prover àquele ser todo o amor que fosse possível. O Guardião Alado estava agora coberto pelas asas protetoras de outrem.  
De volta ao aconchego dos lençóis, sentindo a cabeça de seu lindo anjo apoiada em seu peito, um Touya bastante sonolento quis ouvir a resposta de uma última pergunta.

_ Yue...  
_ Hum?  
_ O que você teria feito se as coisas houvessem se encaminhado de outro modo? Se eu houvesse optado entre minha vida e a de Yuki... você teria matado um de nós?

Após longos minutos de silêncio, uma voz muito baixa se fez ouvir contra seu torso:

_Eu sempre cumpro as obrigações que me cabem, Touya.

Touya sorri discretamente e responde antes de resvalar para o mundo dos sonhos:

_ Você quase me enganou Yue.

~~~~FIM DO FLASBACK~~~~

_ Ah... gostaria que aquela tivesse sido a última vez que eu houvesse magoado você... vocês...

Finalmente, avistava a vizinhança de sua casa. Na verdade não percebera o tempo passar, tão imerso esteve em suas lembranças. Loucura, dirigir distraído naquelas condições! Por sorte, não encontrara grandes problemas no caminho. Se houvesse precisado fazer uso de seus reflexos, então...

_ Puxa! Se o Yuki pelo menos desconfiasse disso, eu nunca mais ia ter sossego!

Olhou para o relógio e soltou uma imprecação. A cerimônia já ia começar e ele ainda teria que se arrumar antes de sair em disparada. O pobre do Yuki devia estar desconsolado.

_ Só espero que ele não tenha ficado em casa me esperando.

Quando parou em frente de casa percebeu que os dois carros estavam na garagem. Estranho, pois só a luz de fora estava acesa, como costumavam deixar quando saíam. Desceu do carro apressado sem ao menos pegar a valise. A única coisa que carregava consigo era a garrafa de champanhe que deixaria no gelo para mais tarde.

Quando chegou na sala de estar sentiu o peito apertar de carinho pelo seu Yuki. A casa fora preparada para uma comemoração. Uma comemoração bem íntima... a mesa que quase nunca era usada, estava arrumada com uma louça bonita, que não conhecia. Havia até velas! Se dirigiu ao aparelho de som e olhou para a capa de CD que estava esquecida sobre ele: _It Had To Be You de Rod Stewart_. Sem dúvida, Yuki estava especialmente romântico essa noite...

Mas não era hora de ficar divagando. Tinha que tomar um banho ligeiro e se vestir voando. Teria tempo para compensar Yuki mais tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recordações do Caminho**

Gente eu acho que ninguém entendeu! O capítulo 6 é o fim do flasback e não da fanfic! Desculpem a demora. Fui mantida como refém por atividades acadêmicas terroristas que só concordaram em me libertar mediante a chegada das férias. Assim que ganhei a liberdade (ou seja hoje mesmo!) resolvi postar. Espero que estejam gostando. Beijinhos.

Cap. 7_ A espera continua

O bufê estava bastante disputado. No imenso salão de festas algumas das pessoas mais eminentes de Tóquio circulavam despreocupadas, satisfeitas em ostentar seus trajes de gala enquanto aguardavam o evento mais importante da noite. No final do recinto, um amplo palco era ocupado pelos músicos que se preparavam para dar início ao baile que ocorreria após o pronunciamento do prefeito Kojishirou Odayashi.

A melhor mesa do salão fora ocupada pelos homenageados da noite e seus convidados. No círculo animado, a ansiedade e orgulho dos familiares se expressavam por meio de congratulações e brincadeiras descontraídas dirigidas aos jovens gênios que com a união de seus conhecimentos haviam revolucionado a ciência em todo o mundo.

No entanto, quem observasse aquele grupo com atenção, não tardaria a perceber o clima tenso estabelecido entre alguns de seus ocupantes.

_ Sakura, porque você está roendo as unhas?  
_ Ah! Não é nada não, Amor. Era só uma coisinha que tava me incomodando.  
_ Hum. Você não acha que seu irmão está um tanto diferente hoje?  
_ M-Meu irmão? Não... ele só deve estar um pouco ansioso com a festa, só isso.  
_ Não sei não... embora tenhamos passado a nos dar melhor com o tempo, ele nunca foi tão gentil comigo. O Tsukishiro também está estranho, parece triste.  
_ Ahnn... tenho certeza que não é nada não.  
_ Me dêem licença. Sakura quer ir ao toalete comigo?  
_ Ah! Claro Tomoyo. Deixa só eu pegar minha bolsa.

Aliviada com a ajuda providencial da amiga, a linda ruiva se afasta quase correndo do olhar inquisidor de seu marido, mas não sem antes fitar penalizada a figura inconsolável de Yukito, que há tempos desistira de ostentar o sorriso social com o qual corajosamente chegara ali.

_ Não fique triste Sakura. Ainda está em tempo dele chegar.  
_ Ah! Não sei não, Tomoyo. Já estou arrependida de ter obrigado o coitadinho do Yukito vir a essa festa. Eu devia ter ficado lá com ele esperando meu irmão.  
_ Não diga isso, Sakura! Sei que você está preocupada, mas não se esqueça de seu mantra infalível. Lembre-se: Vai dar tudo certo!  
_ É mesmo! Obrigada Tomoyo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você todos esses anos.  
_ Além disso, não posso nem pensar que você poderia não ter vindo e perdido a chance de usar o lindo vestido que lhe fiz Sakura. Você ficou maravilhosa!  
_ He... obrigada Tomoyo.

De fato Sakura estava linda, apesar de achar o vestido um pouquinho extravagante. Se já não fosse uma das cantoras mais populares do Japão, Tomoyo certamente poderia desenhar figurinos para o teatro. O estranho é que por traz de toda aquela criatividade, a jovem costumava se apresentar como um modelo de discrição. Vai entender...

_ Ai, ai, ai... o celular tá tocando. Tomoyo me espera um pouquinho.  
_ Alô?  
_ Alô! Monstrenga? Por que você tá atendendo o celular do Yukito?  
_Touya! Ai que bom! Onde é que... ei! Eu não sou monstrenga!  
_ Ah! Deixa disso e responde minha pergunta logo! Cadê o Yuki?  
_ A questão não é onde ele está, mas onde você está! A festa começou há quase uma hora, você tem idéia de como nos deixou preocupados? O coitado do Yukito tá tristinho de fazer dó.  
_ Pára de fazer drama. Meu vôo foi cancelado, e eu passei um inferno pra voltar pra casa, mas daqui a pouco eu chego aí.  
_ Então vem logo que a solenidade já tá quase começando.  
_ Peraí, como assim começando? Como eles resolveram me homenagear na minha ausência?  
_ Ah... sabe o que é? É que tá todo mundo achando que você tá lá na mesa com o Yukito.  
_ Do quê que você tá falando?  
_ He... é que as Cartas estavam aqui comigo e aí...  
_ Tá bom, tá bom já entendi. Acho que foi até bom. Escuta, você vai fazer uma coisa pra mim agora.  
_ Hã?!

*****************************

"O Descendente de Clow está desconfiado. Não sei porque a Mestra não quis contar a ele." ... /... "Provavelmente porque ela achou que não valia a pena preocupar mais ninguém." ... /... "Não me parece que o Descendente tenha motivos para se preocupar. Eles nunca se deram bem." ... /... "Não é bem assim. Apesar de tudo os dois se respeitam. E o Li sempre teve um bom coração. Claro que ele iria se preocupar, ainda mais porque são cunhados.".

A verdade é que nem Yukito nem seu alter ego estavam realmente interessados nas possíveis dúvidas de Shaoran ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Havia coisas muito mais importantes em jogo. Yukito olhou desgostosamente para a figura bela e imponente sentada à sua esquerda. O homem alto e trigueiro que preenchia à perfeição o escuro traje de gala, provocando suspiros de quase todas as mulheres presentes, ostentava um sorriso incerto e um olhar distante e preocupado.

Yukito agradecia sinceramente a iniciativa de Sakura em contemporizar a situação, mas aquele tipo de arranjo era a mais pura tortura para seu coração aflito. Observar aquela criatura envergar a aparência da pessoa mais importante de sua vida lhe causava uma dor quase insuportável. Mal podia acreditar que alguém pudesse se deixar enganar por aquela imitação sem alma.

Ao perceber a crueldade de seu último pensamento Yukito corou. Logo ele, criticando alguém por não ser o que parecia...

"Gostaria de saber o porquê deste ser mágico estar com uma aparência tão pesarosa. Não poderia estar mais diferente dele." ... /... – Yukito, ainda sentindo a culpa por seu julgamento insensível, se viu impelido a defender a Carta, que afinal de contas estava lhe prestando um favor. – "Até que não está tão mal assim. Lembre-se que ela mal o conhece. Certamente só está agindo conforme as poucas experiências que já teve com ele." ... /... "Humf!".

*****************************

_ Oh! Por favor, senhora Li, poderia me fazer a gentileza de avisar a seu irmão e seu... hã... companheiro, para que se preparem para subir ao palco. A cerimônia já vai começar.  
_ Ah! Olá senhor Odayashi, que bom que o encontrei. Eu precisava lhe falar, sabe o que é, será que o senhor não pode deixar pra fazer isso um pouquinho mais tarde, não? É que...  
_ Como assim senhora? Todos os convidados mais importantes já estão aqui e esperam a solenidade para começar o baile.  
_ É, mas...  
_ Senhor Odayashi, acho que o senhor está enganado. O que minha prima quer dizer é que ainda falta chegar uma pessoa muito importante. O senhor deve conhecer a senhorita Meilin Li, não é?  
_ A correspondente da CNN em Tóquio? Mas é claro! O que tem ela? Meilin Li... Por acaso ela é parente do seu marido senhora Li?  
_ É, ela é prima dele.  
_ Pois então, senhor Odayashi acontece que somos muito amigas e por isso eu tomei a liberdade de convidá-la para prestigiar este lindo evento. Seria uma pena perder o tipo de publicidade que uma pessoa com a influência dela poderia conferir a uma noite tão importante como esta. Ainda mais sendo este um ano de eleições municipais, muitas atenções estarão voltadas para esta noite. O senhor vai tentar se reeleger não é mesmo?  
_ É verdade senhorita Daidouji. A senhorita tem toda a razão. É melhor esperar por sua amiga. Se as duas puderem me dar licença, eu preciso tomar algumas providências.  
_ Claro, senhor. Fique a vontade.  
_ Tomoyo! Você é um gênio. Eu estava completamente perdida. Mas como vamos nos justificar quando a Meilin não vier?  
_ Mas Sakura! O que eu falei é verdade. Eu realmente convidei a Meilin, mas ela disse que iria se atrasar porque estava cobrindo uma matéria longe daqui.  
_ Ai, que legal! Mal vejo a Meilin desde que ela resolveu se mudar de Hong Kong pra cá. O Shaoran vai ficar muito feliz!  
_ É verdade. Agora só temos que torcer pra que ela demore mais um pouquinho.  
_ É...  
_ Mas vamos logo! Tenho que contar a novidade para o Yukito!  
_ Ai, amiga! Não sei se você deve fazer isso. Se as coisas não saírem como o planejado, ele vai ficar ainda mais triste.  
_ Ai, ai, ai! Será?


	8. Chapter 8

**Recordações do Caminho**

Por: Melusin

N/A: SCC pertence à CLAMP.

************************************

**Cap. 8_ O Reflexo do Espelho**

************************************

Yukito sentia-se extremamente sufocado com todas aquelas pessoas a seu redor. Dando uma desculpa qualquer, se afastou da mesa e foi buscar um pouco de ar em uma sacada mais afastada. Estava tão absorto em seu problema que demorou a perceber a tensão produzida por Yue dentro de si. Na verdade, só saiu de seu estado meditativo quando ouviu uma voz gentil próxima a seu ouvido.

_ Não se preocupe pequena lua. O sol continuará a brilhar pra você.

_ Como?!

Virou-se rapidamente, mas não havia ninguém perto de si. A alguma distância, no entanto, viu um elegante casal que parecia vagamente familiar. O homem lhe sorriu e ambos começaram a se aproximar.

_ Como vai Sr. Tsukishiro? Deve estar muito feliz. Soube que esta festa é para lhes prestar uma merecida homenagem.

_Ah, Eriol? É você mesmo? Puxa como você está diferente. Como vai Srta. Mizuki? Faz tempo que chegaram? Ainda não os tinha visto.

_ Chegamos há pouco na verdade. Kaho demora para se arrumar, não é querida?

_ É verdade.

_ Mas diga, onde estão Sakura e os outros?

_ Ah! Eles estão em uma das mesas reservadas. Venham, eu os acompanho até lá.

_ Não é necessário. Por favor, fique aqui mais um pouco. Você precisa acalmar seus pensamentos.

_ O que disse?

_ Não é nada. Vamos Kaho. Devemos cumprimentar os outros. Afinal Sakura vai ficar feliz em nos ver.

_ Claro Eriol. Até mais Tsukishiro, e parabéns.

_ Obrigado. Daqui a pouco eu me junto a vocês, então.

Apenas quando se afastaram pôde voltar a respirar normalmente. Na verdade nunca soube avaliar a extensão dos sentimentos de Yue em relação a seu criador. Também não entendia porque não sentia aquela mesma emoção perto do senhor Kinomoto, que afinal também era uma das manifestações do Mago Clow. Mas o fato é que quando Eriol estava próximo seu peito se apertava de uma forma estranha que só podia partir de seu outro eu. Yue nunca havia tocado neste assunto consigo e não seria agora que iria questioná-lo.

*****************************

_ Kaho? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

No entanto, ela nem ouviu, com a atenção voltada para a figura alta que se aproximava do balcão onde acabavam de deixar Yukito.

_ Kaho?

_ Hã? Desculpe Eriol, mas o Touya passou por nós e nem nos olhou. Ele está tão... estranho...

_ Não se preocupe. Tudo está como deve ser.

_ Mas...

_ Vamos?

*****************************

_ Olá.

_ Ah. É você...

_ Só vim pedir para que não se angustie tanto. Ele não gostaria de te ver assim.

Yukito continuou olhando para o jardim. Não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos com alguém que exibia o rosto de quem mais queria ver e não podia.

_ Queria que soubesse que também estou preocupada, mas tenho esperança de que esteja tudo bem com ele.

_ E porque está tão preocupada? – Nunca tencionou perguntar isso e sabia que fora agressivo, mas aparentemente um enraivecido Yue estava tentando assumir o controle.

_ Deveria saber. Ele também foi bom com você sem se importar com o que você é.

Espelho disse isso com tamanha dignidade e acerto que até mesmo a possessiva criatura dentro dele se acalmou.

_ Desculpe. Ele realmente tem consideração por todas as criaturas. Humanas ou não. Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

_ Não tem problema. Eu também vim para me desculpar.

_ Se desculpar por quê?

_ Porque sei que olhar pra mim nesta forma te aflige. Mas quero que saiba que para mim não é nada confortável também. Espero que seja a última vez.

_ Obrigado. Está sendo muito gentil.

_ ...

_ Me acompanharia de volta à mesa?

_ Gostaria muito.

************************************

_ Boa Noite a todos!

_ Hiragizawa! Faz muito tempo.

_ Como vai, Li? Você parece muito bem. Soube que sua família tem aumentado.

_ É verdade. Como vai prof. Mizuki?

_ Muito bem, Shaoran. Mas por favor, me chame apenas de Kaho. Já não sou sua professora há muito tempo. Mas diga-me onde está a Sakura?

_ Ah! Ela e a Tomoyo saíram a uma eternidade dizendo que iam ao...

_ Eriol!!! Professora Mizuki!!! Eu nem acredito! Que bom ver vocês!

_ Também é bom te ver Sakura. Como vai Tomoyo?

Trocaram amabilidades por algum tempo e logo se acomodaram novamente. Uns ansiosos pela esperada cerimônia de homenagem que já estava atrasada. Outros aflitos pela chegada de alguém muito importante...

*****************************

_ Está tudo bem Fujitaka? Você está estranho. Porque está encarando aquele rapaz?

_ Hum? Ah! Não é nada, Sonomi. É só que sempre que eu vejo esse amigo da Sakura eu tenho uma sensação esquisita...

_ Bem, mas isso não é motivo pra você ficar aí com essa cara de bobo. Aliás, não é de agora que você está distraído. Desde que passamos na casa de seu filho você está assim, pensativo. Será que está sonhando com múmias e escavações?

_ Não Sonomi. Foi só uma impressão estranha que tive. Além do mais existem coisas melhores pra se sonhar do que com múmias, não é?

Ninguém viu o encontro das mãos sob a mesa e se perceberam o rubor no rosto da executiva, não saberiam a que atribuí-lo.

*****************************

_ Oiii, gente!!! Esperavam por mim? Shaoran, como você está bonito! Sakura! Que cara é essa? Não gostou de me ver? Não sei porque, afinal eu deixei de ser sua rival no coração do Shaoran há muito tempo!

_ Ah! Oi, Meilin! Claro que eu estou feliz em te ver. É só que eu não esperava que você chegasse tão cedo!

_ Então esperava que eu chegasse quando, depois que a festa houvesse acabado? Há, há, há, há!

Enquanto Shaoran abraçava a prima, Sakura e Tomoyo se olhavam sem saber o que fazer.

_ Ai, Meu Deus! Porque que ele ainda não chegou?!

_ Ah! Srta. Li! Que bom que a senhorita pode comparecer ao nosso evento! É uma honra tê-la conosco! Estávamos esperando apenas sua chegada para dar início ao ponto alto da festa. Espero que mais tarde a srta. possa me dar mais alguns minutos de sua atenção.

_ E então já vai começar? Por favor, alguém sabe para onde foram Yukito e meu filho?

_ Eles vêm vindo ali.

Quando Yukito percebeu que já era hora de subir ao palco sentiu o coração afundar. Apesar de tudo tinha a esperança de que Touya chegaria no último minuto. "Se estivesse bem, ele jamais faltaria a uma coisa tão importante pra mim. Aconteceu alguma coisa!" Olhou para Espelho que parecia tão mal quanto ele. Agora não havia mais jeito, teriam que levar aquela farsa até o fim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recordações do Caminho**

**Por: Melusin**

**N/A: SCC pertence à CLAMP.**

****************************************

**Cap. 9_ Perante o Universo**

****************************************

_ Touya é você?

_ Oi, Sakura, eu já estou estacionando. Dá um jeito de trazer a Carta aqui fora pra que eu possa entrar no salão. Rápido, antes que alguém perceba que tem dois 'eus' aqui.

_ Ai, ai, ai, Touya! Você chegou muito tarde. Vocês, quer dizer eles já estão no palco e o prefeito já começou a falar.

_ Sakura, você disse que ia me ajudar e agora é melhor dar um jeito! Depressa!

_ Ui, ui, ui, ui! O quê que eu vou fazer? O pior é que eu não posso usar mais Cartas com o Papai aqui, senão ele vai perceber.

Não havia muito tempo para elaborar nada. Ia ter que ser no improviso mesmo.

_ Tomara que dê certo. Tomoyo, me ajuda!

*********************************

_ Bem, meus caros amigos! Finalmente, chegou a hora tão esperada! Todos vocês sabem que o objetivo de se promover uma festa é proporcionar alegria a seus participantes. E é por isso, que acredito eu, estejam todos ansiosos pelo início do baile. No entanto, nesta noite uma outra razão se sobrepõe a esta. Esta noite...

_ Com licença senhor Odayashi.

_ Er... Senhorita Daidouji, a senhorita não pode subir no palco, é...

__ Vejam! É a Tomoyo Daidouji! A voz dela é linda!_

__ Eu sei! Tenho todos os CDs dela._

_ Não se preocupe senhor Odayashi. Não é incomodo algum. Ouvindo suas belas palavras, não pude deixar de perceber que todos estão ansiando há muito tempo pela hora do entretenimento começar. É por isso que resolvi contribuir para o sucesso da noite me oferecendo para cantar algumas músicas. Se todos estiverem de acordo, é claro.

__ Ela vai cantar!_

__ Eu quero tirar uma foto!_

__ Canta! Canta!_

_ Você não me disse que sua filha ia cantar Sonomi.

_ Mas, ela não me falou nada...

_ Eh! Bem senhorita, já que é assim... mas, por favor, não se alongue muito.

_ Não se preocupe senhor. Não preciso de mais que 15 minutos.

*********************************

_Ei, Esp... digo, Touya, será que você pode vir aqui um pouquinho?

_ Sim?

_ Ei, senhora! Ele não pode descer do palco agora, daqui a pouco vamos começar de novo, e...

_ Ah! É só um pouquinho. É que ele esqueceu um coisa importante no carro, é só um minutinho.

_ Mas...

Sakura conduziu Espelho para fora do salão sem maiores problemas, aproveitando que todas as atenções estavam em Tomoyo. Todas ou quase! Pela expressão de Shaoran, ela ia ter muito que explicar quando chegasse em casa. Ai, ai, ai, ai...

_ Puxa! Até que enfim você chegou! Eu estou congelando aqui fora.

_Deixa de ser mal agradecido Touya! Eu só fiz isso tudo pelo Yukito!

_ Ah! Pára de resmungar Monstrenga!

_ Grrrr!!! Touya!!! Anda logo!

_ Só um momento...

Deixando de lado uma Sakura furiosa, Touya se dirige à figura tímida, que naquele momento poderia ser confundida com seu irmão gêmeo.

_ Obrigado! Você sempre ajudou a proteger minha irmã e agora fez o mesmo por mim.

Olhando-a ternamente, Touya se aproximou e depositou um leve beijo em sua fronte. Se não houvesse se virado e entrado rapidamente no salão, apressado pelos chamados de Sakura, teria notado a lágrima que deslizava lentamente pelo rosto daquele ser abnegado...

*********************************

_ Como assim, ele não sabe que eu cheguei???

_ Graças a Deus vocês voltaram! A senhorita Daidouji já está na terceira canção. Mas essa será a última. E eu não posso mais esperar!

_ Não se preocupe! Ninguém vai ter que esperar mais nada por aqui. Ei, Sakura!

_ Sim?

_ Obrigado.

_ Tá!

*********************************

À margem de todos os acontecimentos, estava Yukito. De tão imerso na própria infelicidade, nem escutou as canções de Tomoyo. Também mal reparou quando Espelho se afastou no meio da multidão. Até mesmo Yue, transtornado de preocupação e ainda abalado pelo encontro com Eriol, lhe havia desertado, não se pronunciando nem mais uma vez.

Percebeu apenas vagamente que o lugar a seu lado tornara a ser ocupado. Mais tarde, não saberia repetir uma única palavra do que estava sendo dito a seu respeito. Mal ouviu o prefeito chamá-lo pela segunda vez para receber a placa de reconhecimento ao seu trabalho e ao de Touya. Percebeu que lhe ofereciam a mão e já ia aceitar a ajuda para se levantar, quando percebeu que a mão diante de si não estava vazia.

_ Um cravo branco...

_ Yuki.

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Quando finalmente entendeu, só não se jogou nos braços de seu amor ali, na frente daquelas duzentas pessoas porque a figura atarracada do prefeito bloqueou o caminho.

O resto passou em um borrão. Se antes não escutava o que o político dizia, agora não sabia nem onde estava. Percebeu vagamente a emoção de Yue dentro de si, mas este aparentemente estava comovido demais para dizer qualquer coisa, o que foi bom, porque ele não iria prestar atenção mesmo.

Quando desceram do palco e se juntaram aos amigos, continuava sem ter olhos pra ninguém. Sabia que todos lhe dirigiam cumprimentos, mas não entendia o que diziam. Sabia apenas que Touya estava ali confiante e dono da situação como sempre. Tentou segui-lo quando ele se afastou rapidamente em direção aos músicos, mas foi barrado por alguma pessoa sem rosto que queria lhe dar os parabéns.

_ Ei, vocês dois! Porque estão se olhando com essa cara emburrada? Se eu fosse você, tratava de tirar minha irmã pra dançar logo, antes que eu te arrebente.

_ É, agora voltou ao normal.

_ Para de resmungar e anda logo! O acordo que nós fizemos quando vocês se casaram era claro: Você a faz feliz e eu não te mato!

_ Touya! Deixa o Shaoran em paz!

_ Não sakura, seu irmão está certo! Vamos para a pista que a música já vai começar.

_ Tá legal!

_ Yuki...

_ Sim, Tou-ya?

_ Venha, vamos dançar. Vão tocar a nossa música.

_ M-Mas Tou-ya! Você está falando sério? Nós nunca dançamos em público. O que as pessoas vão pensar?

_ Vão pensar a verdade. Que nos amamos e que não temos vergonha disso.

_Você tem certeza? Vai ser um escândalo.

_ As pessoas têm que encontrar sempre um motivo pra se escandalizar, Yuki. Isso vai dar a vida delas um pouco mais de emoção. Pense no nosso amigo prefeito, por exemplo. Ele não queria notoriedade? Então vamos dar as pessoas um motivo para lembrar dessa noite.

Assim, foram de mãos dadas para a pista de dança sob os olhares assombrados da multidão. Não ligaram. Quando a música finalmente começou, puseram-se nos braços um do outro com a naturalidade dos que se amam e se conhecem profundamente.

"_A cigarette that bears a lipstick's traces_

_An airline ticket to romantic places_

_And still my heart has wing…_

_These foolish things remind me of you"_

Nem perceberam que o público boquiaberto não os acompanhava ao salão, até que o rapaz sério, de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes tomou nos braços a bela moça ruiva que o acompanhava e começou a deslizar pelo salão.

"_A tinkling piano in the next apartment_

_Those stumbling words that told you what my heart meant_

_A fairground's painted swings…_

_These foolish things remind me of you"_

_ Sonomi, me daria à honra?

_ Ficaria honrada, Fujitaka.

"_You came, You Saw_

_Andy you conquered me_

_When you did that to me_

_I knew somehow this had to be"_

Mais adiante, uma linda moça de olhos castanhos rasgados, premia nos braços a amiga que um dia recebera nos joelhos suas lágrimas de dor. Sabia que Tomoyo sempre amaria Sakura. Mas ela também nunca esquecera o primo. Tinham muito em comum, e queriam ser felizes...

"_The winds of March that made my heart a dancer_

_A telephone that rings and who's to answer?_

_Oh, how the ghost of you clings!_

_These foolish things remind me of you"_

Depois disso, a multidão pareceu cair em si e perceber que já era hora de cuidar de suas vidas. Assim o salão se encheu de casais absortos em si mesmos, como todos os casais devem ser.

"_The scent of smoldering leaves, the wail of steamers_

_Two lovers on the street who walk like dreamers_

_Oh, how the ghost of you clings!_

_These foolish things remind me of you"_

_ Yuki, me perdoe por toda a preocupação que fiz você passar. Hoje era uma noite especial pra você e eu acabei estragando tudo.

_Não diga isso Tou-ya! Você só me traz felicidade.

_ Mas eu sei que é através de seu trabalho que você se afirma, meu amor. Eu não quero que você volte nunca mais a pensar que não é uma pessoa de verdade ou que não tem importância no mundo, Yuki.

_ Tou-ya! Você entendeu tudo errado. É você que me faz existir. Não era pra me afirmar que eu queria vir a essa festa. Era pra comemorar o trabalho que desenvolvemos juntos. Juntos, Tou-ya! Não preciso de reconhecimento para saber que sou de real, meu amor. Só preciso estar assim... bem seguro em seus braços.

"_How strange, how sweet_

_To find you still_

_These things are dear to me_

_They seem to bring you near to me…"_

_ Ainda bem que a Nakuro resolveu ficar em Londres.

_ Eriol?

_ Sim?

_ Apenas me abrace e dance...

_ Claro, querida. Era essa a minha intenção.

"_The sigh of midnight trains in empty stations,_

_Silk stockings thrown aside, dance invitations._

_Oh, how the ghost of you clings!_

_These foolish things remind me of you"_

Owari.


End file.
